


by definition, a crush must hurt

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Narcolepsy, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Extenuating circumstances lead to Himiko asleep in Tenko's bed. Well, Tenko will take what she can get.





	

Tenko has always known it—as far back as she can remember, she's loved girls. Her growing distaste for men has done nothing but exacerbate this fact. Girls are so warm and soft and pretty and perfect, and Tenko loves every kind of girl.

Himiko, though! Himiko is so small, and her eyes with their heavy lids are so cute, and so is the little pout she always has - Himiko is the most lovely girl of all. Himiko can pull a hundred yen from behind Tenko's ear and always finds the card Tenko picks from her deck. She's just so  _ special. _

It isn't long before Tenko realizes she's got it bad for Himiko. And oh, this is a predicament.

Does she know? Does she know what kind of power she has over Tenko? Does she know Tenko will sit and listen to her babbling about magic for hours because she cares, and anything that makes Himiko happy will make Tenko happy too? Does she know the sound of her voice, the curve of her lopsided smile are the most precious things in the world?

Does she know Tenko's hopelessly in love?

  


They're having tea together like usual, and Himiko is lilting a bit to one side, but Tenko can't really blame her. Since the first class trial everyone's been uneasy, unsettled, untrusting. The knowledge that one of them has killed (and that someone could kill again, or that any of them could _ be  _ killed without a moment's notice) hangs heavy in the air. Tenko is sure she could defend herself if the time came, but she can't deny she's worried about Himiko.

Especially when, instead of answering Tenko's question about magic circles, Himiko's eyes flutter closed and she slumps forward.

Tenko reacts fast, reaching out to grab Himiko before her head makes contact with the table. Her body is limp in Tenko's arms (lifeless? Poisoned? No, Tenko doesn't want to assume the worst, but—)

Well. This is certainly a problem.

After a cursory examination of her vitals, Himiko seems fine other than being unconscious. Maybe she has narcolepsy? It would certainly explain some of her behavior. Tenko chews at her lip. Himiko always seems like she's half asleep. It's not exactly out of character for her to simply… pass out.

Tenko gently scoops Himiko into her arms, princess style. She's surprisingly light, even more so than Tenko had expected. If Himiko needs to rest, then Tenko will make sure she's at least somewhere comfortable. It's the least she can do.

  


Tenko gently lays Himiko down on her bed. Sure, Himiko's room is right next to Tenko's own, but Tenko isn't sure if it would be appropriate to feel Himiko up looking for her room key. And when Himiko wakes up, Tenko wants to be there to explain.  _ Tenko just brought Yumeno-san here, _ she'll say,  _ is Yumeno-san feeling alright?  _ And… Well, hopefully Himiko will be somewhat grateful that Tenko didn't just leave her in the cafeteria.

She looks so peaceful. If Tenko weren't a bundle of nerves, scared for Himiko's well-being, it would be cute. Tenko sinks down to the floor, crouching down by the side of the bed. Hopeless crush aside, Tenko feels strongly protective over Himiko. (If she doesn't, who will?)

It's only a few short minutes before Himiko's nose wrinkles and her body twitches. "Umu..."

Tenko leaps up immediately. "Ah! Yumeno-san, how are you feeling?"

"Tired." Himiko seems barely awake.

"Tenko brought Yumeno-san's hat, it fell off in the cafeteria."

"Mmm, it's amazing that you could touch it... You must have hidden magical powers."

"A-ah, really?" There she goes again with the magic talk, but instead of sounding childish it makes Tenko's heart soar.

"No ordinary human can touch it," Himiko mumbles.

"Ah! Tenko is honored, then!"

"Mmhm." Himiko pauses. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes. Um, Tenko brought Yumeno-san here because she was worried."

"Oh. I'm okay. It's just my mana running out."

Tenko doesn't know what that means, but if Himiko says she's fine, then it's probably a normal occurrence. "Ah… Does Yumeno-san want to go back to her own room?"

Himiko makes a drawn-out  _ mmm _ noise before finally answering. "No."

"T-Tenko will do her best to be an excellent host, then!" Tenko really hopes her face isn't as red as it feels.

"…Thank you," Himiko murmurs.

For a moment, Tenko forgets entirely that she's in a killing game, that she's trapped, that all around her is hell and betrayal and death. All she feels is alive, freedom, joy.  _ Himiko. _

She grins and says, "Yumeno-san is welcome any time."

  



End file.
